State Of Grace
by all-those-pretty-lights-PLL
Summary: Suck at summary. Spencer is pregnant. Toby is the father. A is still in Rosewood. Life gets more and more complicated. Some Spoby fluff. Couples: Jakaria(?)/Jaria/Ezria, Samily, Haleb.
1. Epilogue

**First Fan Fiction – Pardon me if it's horrible**

**AU - Is not recurring to the timeline of the real story**

**Unfortunately "Pretty Little Liars" and none of the characters belong to me.**

**Might have grammar/spelling errors – Sorry ;)**

* * *

"Spencer?" called Toby

"Here" she said from the kitchen

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Toby, I think it's better you to sit down."

Toby walked to the living room and sat in the couch. Spencer stood in front of him, staring at her feet. They just stayed like that for a while until Toby broke the silence.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're in New York for two weeks."

"Spencer, what you have to tell me? You are really scaring me"

"Toby… Remember when you promised me that you would never leave me again?"

Toby nodded.

"I think you'll have to break that promise"

"Why are you saying that?" he stared at her.

"Because if you're smart you'll not be here after I tell you what I need to" she said starting to cry "Toby, I-I am p-pregnant" she was sobbing so hard that it was a bit difficult to understand what she was saying.

"You… What?" he asked her softly, his mind was dizzy and he was trying to process her words.

Spencer sat down in the couch, away from Toby, still crying.

"I'm pregnant, Toby and I'm sorry" her voice was broken, weak.

Spencer was trying her best to be rational, to be strong, but she couldn't help herself. _Stupid pregnancy hormones. _She was just waiting for Toby to run away, not that she wanted it, but it was inevitable; he was young, he had an entire life to live and she couldn't be so selfish and beg him to stay. It wasn't her choice.

But she was taken aback when Toby held her hand and guided her onto his lap, pressing a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips and moving with her back and forth, rubbing her back like she was a baby. They were so close now that Spencer could hear Toby's heartbeats.

A few minutes after, Toby cupped Spencer's face and whisper to her:

"Spence, look at me, please."

And so she did.

"I'm definitely _not_ leaving you or our child."

"Toby, I'm ruining your life…"

"No, you aren't. You're making my life _worth living_, I'm living because of you and now this baby; now you both are the reason that I am breathing for… I know we are way too young and this is totally unexpected but I promise you that we'll find a way"

Spencer let a single last tear escape from her eyes and Toby pulled away with his thumb.

"I love you, Tobes"

"I love you too, Spence, _so much_"


	2. Girls Night

**I'll be updating as soon as possible, if you let me know if you are enjoying it or not.**

**Pretty Little Liars and none of the characters belong to me**

**Might have grammar/spelling errors - Sorry ;)**

* * *

_"Hey, Spence, what's up? "_asked Hanna over the phone.

"Hi, Han… I just wanted to ask you if you're free for a girl's night tonight…?

_"I'm so in! With all the A stuff we've been needing some girly talk. Are Aria and Emily coming too?"_

"Yeah, I've just called them and they agreed."

_"Great, so… six o'clock works for you?"_

"All right, see you soon then."

Spencer sighed. She was exhausted. She kept thinking about "A" and her parents. The fact that she was pregnant was not helping either. She had told the news to Toby in the past week and his reaction was a great comfort to her. He was very understanding and sweet, and ... _Toby_ about the whole situation.

She was going to tell to the girls that night and even though having sure they would be there for her, she was still nervous about their reaction. She knew they already realized that she was acting different, but she was also sure they had no clue why.

* * *

Aria, Hanna and Emily were engrossed in an endless conversation about Ezra Fitz when Spencer sat on her bed, facing all the other girls and cleared her throat, making them stare at her.

"I have something I _really_ need to tell you"

Suddenly, Hanna's eyes widened for some new gossip, Aria crawled closer to Spencer to hear better, clearly curious and Emily furrowed her eyebrows with concern.

"Okay… First of all I want you to let me finish before any kind of comment _or_ question"

The other girls nodded.

"I'll cut to the chase. Well, I'm pregnant"

There was a moment of silence. Hanna's jaw was slightly dropped, Aria's eyes were unfocused and Emily was trembling.

"Should I say 'I'm sorry' or 'congrats'?" Aria said finally.

Spencer gave a half-smile to her tiny best friend and gave her a bear hug.

"You decide, I mean, it's definitely not the life I planned, but it could be worse."

"Wow, what positivity" Hanna said sarcastically "I think babies are cute."

Emily gave her _that _look.

"Sorry" She said rolling her bright blue eyes "So, what about daddy? It is Toby's, right?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her blonde friend.

"_Of course_ is Toby's, Han" Aria cut her off.

"Just saying… When Toby was gone Spencer was all steamy with Wren and that hot nerd…"

"Shut up, Hanna!"

"Speaking of Toby, how are you two now? Is he o.k. with it?" Emily asked, worried.

"Honestly, I think he is better than me, calmer"

She smiled as she said that.

Toby was not acting different with her. Actually, she noticed that he was feeling the need of touch her even more in the past few days. Meanwhile, his hormonal girlfriend was trying her best to not get turned on all the time but it was very difficult with Toby being all alpha male with her.

"I'm kinda depressed"

Emily approached Spencer and squeezed her hand, comforting her.

"Spence ... don't be like that. I know that having a baby at our age is not easy, but try to see the good side of the situation, Toby is still with you, he supported you and that's what matters because he's the father. What other people think it's nothing ... We've been through a lot together, and we'll stay together no matter what happens."

"Spencer, we will always be here to support you." Hanna assured her.

Spencer hugged all her friends. They were gold. And when they finally released the arms of each other, Spencer looked at Aria suggestively, who smiled and winked in her direction.

"O.k. I think that's enough drama for tonight… Now let's just be futile and superficial like any other normal teenager in this city. Do you want to watch Friend with Benefits or Leap Year?" Aria said happily, clapping her hands.

"Let's just watch Justin Timberlake, please." Hanna said, smirking.

All the girls smiled at their silly friend and settle down to watch the movie, just pretending that they were normal people.

Little did they know that _that_ was just the beginning.


	3. Warning!

Thank you so much for the reviews!

First of all... I know it is _really_ annoying when you see that a story has been updated and then isn't a real chapter. But this is important. I'm sorry for take so long to post something… It's just I've been too busy. _But_ I'll be updating nonstop starting from the day 11/1/2013.

AND I'll be starting a Haleb fan fiction too. (Caleb in Ravenswood is very depressing).

And if you ever wondered why I always write "May contain errors in grammar / spelling" is because I am French, and it's not like I'm the first student in English class.

Happy Halloween for everyone!

I'm also already accepting suggestions for names for Spoby baby (Both male and female names).

I am _sooo_ sorry again, really.

**Kisses,**

**–Gabrielle**.


	4. Safe Place To Land

_**Unfortunately "Pretty Little Liars" and none of the characters are mine.**_

_**Probably have spelling / grammar errors - I'm French**_

* * *

Spencer woke up in the morning feeling like crap. Her body was heavy, she was with a hell of a headache and she could easily swear that she never felt that sick in her entire life.

It looked that she had counted advantage a little too early; just two days ago, Aria had asked if she was already feeling nausea and all the other typical symptoms that the pregnancy could offer and Spencer had assured her tiny friend that she had not.

Until today.

After brushing teeth countless times and change her clothes, Spencer went downstairs to find three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, worried.

"No, not at all… We just wanted to check on you. So… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just waiting for Red Coat to make her triumphant re-entrance into my life… And the motion sickness is horrible."

"Sorry" Emily mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize, Em. That's okay… It's not going to last forever".

"So, how's the baby?" Hanna asked.

During the last week, Spencer had acquired the ability of talking more naturally about her baby. A few days ago, she was almost numb, trying not to mention the pregnancy; but now she was feeling more comfortable to talk about it with Toby and the girls.

"Well, now I am feeling more like I'm really pregnant… I've been feeling nausea, there's a tiny bump in my stomach, I don't think people can notice, but I can see that my hips are a little larger than normal."

"That's great… Do you guys already know how to tell your parents?" Emily inquired.

"Well…" Spencer chuckled "Toby is still trying to convince me to forget about my genius plan"

"And what it was?" asked Aria, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about write a note and then get away for somewhere in France or Italy… There, Toby would get a job at a romantic vineyard where he would go to work shirtless, and I could teach English for children, and after a few months we could buy our own cottage in the mountains…"

"Spencer! You're drooling!"

"I'm not… I just… I'm sorry"

"I have to agree… that was a great idea Spence…" Hanna said "The only problem I can see is that you wouldn't stop having children with big blue eyes and lovely dimples"

"Han! That's enough!" Emily almost yelled.

"Just saying…"

"So… What are you going to do today? It's Saturday, are you going to spend the day with Toby?"

"Not today… What about you?"

"Caleb is hanging out with his new _boyfriend_ Jake" the blonde haired girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, those two will ended up falling for each other and leave us anytime…" Aria added.

"And Samara is visiting her parents for the weekend… So basically we are doing nothing, and with this weather we are not going anywhere outdoor…" Emily said.

"Well, Toby is working late tonight and I'm in need of some new clothes, so…"

"_Let's go shopping" _Hanna squealed.

* * *

After spending several hours buying clothes for Spencer and what it seemed a thousand pairs of shoes for Hanna, Spencer started to feel sick again and the girls made their way home.

Spencer decided to take a hot shower and read a book.

Looking at the same sentence in her book for the thousandth time, she let her mind go somewhere else for a while and it was her cell phone that brought her back to reality.

When she saw the unknown number her whole body froze. After a few seconds (that seemed hours) paralyzed, she finally managed to press 'read'.

_What's in the oven, Spence?_

_Your little liar is in my hands, just like you._

_That's what you get for open your big mouth, slut!_

_-A_

* * *

She didn't care that it late at night; her parents weren't home anyways, and she was definitely _not_ feeling safe alone in her house.

So she was desperately knocking on his door.

Her safe place to land.

Toby.

He opened the door slowly; obviously, he wasn't expecting any guest.

But when he saw who was standing in the doorway of his loft, his heart broke.

There was Spencer, only in her yoga pants, his old shirt and a coat. It was November and the weather was already very cold; the storm that started a few hours ago wasn't helping, either.

She was soaked and trembling because of the cold.

"Spence, come in! You must be freezing…" Toby said, wrapping an arm around her middle to keep her body warmer "What happened?"

"I - I" she tried to answer but she was starting to feel her lungs ache every time she opened her mouth to speak. Her lips were purple and she was paler than normal.

"Okay… Better idea… Take a hot bath, put some dry clothes and then we can talk"

She simply nodded and headed to the bathroom.

When she came back, wearing Toby's clothes, she found Toby waiting patiently for her in the kitchen, making tea.

After pass her a cup, he guided her to the couch and they sat down together, Toby embracing her, protectively. After several minutes of silence, Toby finally spoke:

"What happened, Spence?"

She sighed and gave him the phone so he could read the message she had received a few hours ago.

"This happened, Toby. I am _so _stupid. I'll never be able to win this battle. A will take everything from me, sooner or later, and I'll have to sit down and watch the show" she started to cry in the middle of her speech "Our _baby_… That bitch threatened our _baby_…"

"Spencer!" Toby said, firmly "Don't you dare blame yourself for this… You know this isn't your fault. It's time to finish this game; we are stronger together, we'll get over it"

Spencer suddenly stood up, as if she was determined to win this war.

"Tomorrow, Spence. You need to sleep; take care of yourself is the best way to keep the baby healthy. You've already had enough for today. C'mon, we deserve some rest" Toby told her, caressing her forearm.

"I love you, Toby, even when you're being such overprotective." Spencer whispered.

"I love you too, even when you're being adorably stubborn" Toby said kissing her nose lightly as he carried her bridal style to his bed.

* * *

Minutes later, Spencer was sleeping, safe in Toby's arms while he played with her hair; even knowing she was sleeping, he kissed her forehead and whispered:

"I won't let anything happen to you" placing one of his hands on her belly he added "_both _of you".

And finally sleep overtook him.


End file.
